


the price of control is worth her sweet devotion

by sweetchonis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl really really loves Toni, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, best best girlfriends, it’s not a possessive type of control at all btw, my highschool sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchonis/pseuds/sweetchonis
Summary: A practice with the Vixens proves frustrating. Cheryl wants to feel in control as a result.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	the price of control is worth her sweet devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea that’s been in my head for a while, it was actually meant to be the prelude to a fic but ended up pretty long by itself lol
> 
> Technically follows on from “be my first and only” but can also be read as a stand alone
> 
> my twitter is @sweetchonis :)

Toni loves sleeping with Cheryl, her attentiveness, her tenderness, the way she speaks softly, adoringly, and teases so gently. It’s intoxicating in the warmest sense, making Toni feel safe and oh so fragile every time she’s brought to her release.

Cheryl likes to be guided, encouraged, assured throughout and, in turn, makes sure Toni always feels secure, feels heard when they’re together.

This is how every time they’ve been intimate has gone, since their first time, it only gets better honestly, each new experience just as heavenly as the last.

Until one frustrating afternoon has Cheryl needing something else.

***

The squad had barely made it two thirds of the way through a particularly gruelling Vixens practice before Cheryl snapped completely.

“Jesus Christ! It’s 5, 6, **7** , 8” she emphasises, repeating herself yet again because of a certain leg movement that half the girls are _still_ not grasping, somehow.

“This isn’t fucking difficult, I’ve already had to adjust _three_ parts of my choreography because you are so woefully incompetent, do you have _any_ idea how much time and effort I spend putting this shit together? Only for you to be too fucking _dim_ to-“ Cheryl cut herself off, knowing it was ultimately pointless at this stage, she wasn’t going to get any better out of them by now.

Running a hand though her hair and taking a breath of composure before barking her final words, “dismissed, get out of my sight” pointing at the locker room, stalking off towards the speaker as the gaggle of her peers scurry away almost comically.

Toni trails behind the group, waiting for her girlfriend with an apprehensive expression.

“You were stellar Toni, as per usual, it’s the other imbeciles who can’t keep up” Cheryl assures, smiling stiffly.

Entering the locker room any hushed conversations cease, leaving only a tense silence in their wake while the girls quickly change and make moves to leave without another peep.

Sitting on the bench Cheryl has her choreography notebook out, making a mark as to where the latest issue in her routine was and _who_ in particular was falling so pitifully short.

She feels Toni’s eyes periodically falling on the back of her head, while she riffled through her gym bag, stood infront of the open locker.

Growing even more frustrated at the amount of lines, arrows and adjustments, her page now overflowing on what was meant to be a perfectly simply routine if she was coaching people with even an _ounce_ of talent.

Snapping the notebook shut Cheryl stands suddenly, grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip as the last girl lets the door swing shut behind her.

With a noise of sheer exasperation she throws her bottle in the direction of the door, rounding with an almost carnivorous glint in her eyes as they land on Toni, in only her black sports bra and snugly fitting training shorts, a sympathetic smile pulling on her oh so delectable bare lips.

“Toni” Cheryl manages to breathe, closing the distance and kissing her desperately, hungrily.

Toni responds to the kiss eagerly, her hands moving to interlock behind the redhead’s neck, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

“Toni, I nee- I want, mmh” she can barely get the words out, grasping at the smaller girl’s soft waist and backing her firmly against the locker.

“Want what?” Toni gasps, head spinning at the way Cheryl feels everywhere all at once, teeth nipping at her neck, hands gripping her sides greedily, a thigh slipping between her parted legs.

“I want.. control” Cheryl damn near pants the last word, pulling back to look soberly into warm brown eyes.

“Okay, you have it babe” Toni agrees, she’d smile if she wasn’t so painful turned on by this switch in pace, in attitude.

“Really? You’re sure?” Cheryl asks, biting harshly into supple skin then soothing it with fleeting kisses, goosebumps raising beneath her lips.

“Yes, god, Cheryl you have it, do something with it!” Toni gets out in a rush, her whole body vibrating with anticipation, pressing herself eagerly onto Cheryl’s thigh to try and cause some friction.

At this, Cheryl pulls away from Toni abruptly, taking slim wrists in her hands and pinning them against the locker.

“Don’t tell me what to do Toni” she murmurs quietly, her voice smooth like velvet in a way that has Toni almost coming undone from it alone.

“S-sorry Cheryl” Toni says, her eyes darting between the redhead’s as she desperately tries to make Cheryl touch her.

In one fluid motion Cheryl quickly removes Toni’s sinfully short shorts and underwear, leaving them on the locker room floor for her to kneel upon as she starts kissing and nipping along her girlfriend’s soft, sensitive thighs, almost quivering at the feeling of lips on skin.

“Please, please, _plea-“_ is all Toni can get out, one hand unable to resist and tangling in Cheryl’s red locks.

The fleeting thought that this visual will be burned in Toni’s mind forever makes her grip tighten, she’s surprised Cheryl is even allowing it right now.

The shift in dynamic has Toni reeling, she had never really considered control or the lack thereof, being something she’d want to try, especially since up until now they had been such equal moving parts, but this? This feeling of giving herself up to Cheryl in the most vulnerable way, trusting her every move and knowing she’s safe? Safe and so utterly _wanted?_ Is euphoric.

“Please what, babe?” Cheryl asks innocently, once again kissing the shorter girl ever closer to where she wants but never close enough before retreating and repeating.

“Please touch me, Cheryl _please”_ Toni says, a desperate plea lacing her tone in a way that has Cheryl feeling drunk on it.

“I will my love, when I want to” Cheryl says with finality, resisting the pressure of Toni’s guiding grip and revelling in the way she can see her chest rise and fall heavily, god she’s so worked up.

“I want to hear you Toni, you know how much I love that” Cheryl adds, her tone commanding even as she bats her eyelashes innocently, the action earning her another moan.

“Sure baby, yes, please just _touch_ _me”_ Toni manages to get out, her face flush and breath quickened already, knowing she won’t last long in this state.

Swiftly ending her torturous teasing Cheryl moves to part Toni’s centre with insistent lips, trailing them tantalising up her glistening, warm, entirely inviting core causing the other girl to moan loudly above her, hips jumping slightly at the action. 

“God that feels _so_ good Cheryl, please don’t stop” Toni says, barely managing to string words together coherently, her head falling back against the locker with a soft thump, her body held steady by Cheryl’s strong grasp on her waist.

Continuing her diligent ministrations at what Cheryl can only describe as her most blessed, sacred alter, she feels utterly blissful, with Toni’s fingers flexing in her hair and soft, warm thighs either side of her head.

Heavenly.

Desperate for even more, Cheryl trails her hand gently along Toni’s left thigh, gripping it just so before easily shifting the limb over her shoulder, making the angle all the more pleasurable for them both and hearing Toni’s loud moan in response, her breath quickening as Cheryl suckles and applies pressure with expert precision. 

“Fuck that’s so good Cheryl, you make me feel amazing babe” Toni says, knowing how much Cheryl loves to hear these words of assurance, how much she _adores_ the praise.

When Toni’s grip tightens and presses Cheryl impossibly closer she can’t help but moan herself, lapping eagerly against the soft bud as she feels her girlfriend’s muscles start to tense in the most delicious tell-tale sign that she’s almost at her release.

The wetness between a girl’s thighs is something Cheryl never imagined could be so addictive. The warmth and taste of this purely biological sign of arousal, as a result of her own actions is enough to almost make her short circuit.

Hearing another shuddering moan from above has Cheryl applying more pressure, realising that in this moment, she has every ounce of control but all she wants is to give, give, give to the girl she loves most.

Toni is overcome with pleasure, Cheryl’s attentive mouth as well as this attitude has Toni completely at her mercy, this sweetest act of devotion as her girlfriend relishes in kneeling before her, indulging in her like the space between her thighs is the finest delicacy.

Glancing up and chancing the brief loss of contact Cheryl pulls away just slightly, to say, “come for me, Toni” with as much authority as she can muster in this heady state, her eyes drinking in the sight of Toni nodding vigorously at her, unable to form words, and returns for a final few flicks of her tongue as Toni does as she’s told, an uncontrollable moan escaping her as she rides out her high and slumps, body slack against the cool lockers.

Gently, so gently Cheryl kisses along Toni’s thigh as she slides it off her shoulder and back to the locker room floor, wiping her mouth hastily on the back of her hand as Toni catches her breath, eyes fluttering slightly.

Cheryl steps away, her adrenaline receding, leaving all too familiar nerves to play up, a bit embarrassed if truth be told, biting her lip self consciously as Toni’s gaze meets her own, a warm smile gracing her flawless features.

“Was that.. okay? I’m sorry if I was-“ Cheryl starts what will no doubt spiral into a ramble but is thankfully interrupted before that.

 _ _“__ No! No, Cheryl that was.. really hot, unexpected, but amazing” Toni assures, reaching her hand to intertwine in Cheryl’s, tugging her close for a soft kiss, meant to soothe any lingering anxiety.

Pulling away from the kiss Toni can’t help but sigh happily before turning towards her locker, grabbing her change of clothes, quickly throwing them on and shutting the door with a snap.

 _ _“__ In a rush TT?” Cheryl asks, amused.

“Yup, want to get you home to return the favour” Toni says, an excited smile fixed on her lips as she looks her girlfriend up and down.

Cheryl can’t help but match her love’s smile, grabbing her own gym bag in one hand and reaching for Toni’s outstretched __palm in the other.__

Leaving the locker room with bumping shoulders and bubbling laughter as the giddy pair let the door swing shut behind them.


End file.
